Love Triangles
Plot Ben, Alan, Rook and Maryana are chasing Vulkanus in Undertown. Rook shoots laser with his Proto-Tool, but Vulkanus reflects his attack with his fist. Ben transforms. (Swampfire): Swampfire! He throws some seeds that grow incredibly fast and tie Vulkanus up. (Vulkanus): Let me go! (Swampfire): Ah, ah, ah. You were a pretty bad boy recently. (Rook): Ben, I have observed that Vulkanus is noticably older than you, hinting that addressing him as a 'boy' is unsuitable. Swampfire facepalms. (Swampfire): It's an expression! (Rook): Ah, I see. Vulkanus grunts, and his actual body rockets up and lands on the ground, running for his life. (Vulkanus): Ha ha! A stretchy hand wraps around Vulkanus. (Vulkanus): What? No! Swampfire looks at the stretchy hand, following its tracks to Ester. (Swampfire): Ester? (Ester): Hi, Ben. Swampfire reverts back to Ben. (Ben): What are you doing here? (Ester): It was getting a little boring at the hotspot, so I decided to find you to catch up with you. (Ben, half disappointed): Oh. Uh, this is Alan and Maryana. (Alan): A pleasure to meet you, Ester. (Maryana): Hello. (Ester): Hi. (Rook): Greetings, Ester. (Ester): What's up, Rook? (Rook): It is the ceiling. (Ester): Still don't understand Earth expressions, huh? (Rook): Indeed. (Ben): Uh, let's go to my house. Later, Ben and co, along with Ester, enter Ben's house. (Ben): Mom? Dad? He waits for a few seconds. (Ben): Guess they aren't home. They sit on the couch. (Alan): What's on TV? (Ben): Well, let's see. He uses the remote to turn the TV on. An episode of Sumo Slammers plays. (Alan): Whoa! Cool! (Ben): You said it. (Maryana): Um, shouldn't we check the news for trouble? (Ben): Oh, r-right! Right! He switches the channel to another one, one that has the Will Harangue Nation playing. (Will): Well, I'm here live out in the open in Bellwood, where the green human Dr. Animo, somehow buffer, is terrorizing the town. Meanwhile, Dr. Animo is screaming in the middle of town. (Dr. Animo): Come out, Ben 10, you coward! He punches a wall, causing a dent in it. Dr. Animo feels painless. (Dr. Animo): Ha ha ha! With my new strength, not even Vilgax the Conquerer can stop me! Will approaches him. (Will): Hey, you! What do you think of the menace Tennyson? (Dr. Animo): Tennyson? Tennyson is useless. The alien DNA in his watch is the one that will grant me dominion! Ben as Wildmutt and co, along with Ester, arrive. (Dr. Animo): Like moths to the flame. (Rook): I do not see any moths nor flame. (Alan): It's an expression. Wildmutt jumps on Dr. Animo, who doen't fall down. Instead, he pushes Wildmutt off him, and grabs him, throwing him at a building. Wildmutt whimpers. (Alan): Hang tight! He morphs into his Pyronite form and flies towards Dr. Animo, attempting to punch him, but Dr. Animo grabs him with ease and tosses him aside. (Rook): I do not recall Dr. Animo being this powerful. (Dr. Animo): That's because I have mutant DNA. Now, nothing can stop me! Wildmutt evolves. (Ultimate Wildmutt): Ultimate Wildmutt! He jumps on Dr. Animo, who tries pushing him off, to no avail. Dr. Animo punches Ultimate Wildmutt, who bites his fist. (Dr. Animo): Bad dog! (Ultimate Wildmutt): I'm the good dog, and I'm not a dog, I'm a mutt! Dr. Animo kicks Ultimate Wildmutt, who stops biting his fist and falls to the ground. (Rook): I shall assist you, Ben! He shifts his Proto-Tool into a grapple hook and stretches it towards Dr. Animo, who pulls it, pulling Rook as well. (Rook): Aaah! Dr. Animo pushes Rook aside. (Ultimate Wildmutt): Won't you take a hint and just give up, Animo? You know I'll be beating you anyway. (Dr. Animo): Oh, I'm sure you won't, and I'm going to give you a warning. He kicks a building, and parts of it fall down and hit Ultimate Wildmutt. (Maryana): Ben! (Dr. Animo): Ha ha ha ha! Time to enhance myself! He flies off. (Rook, getting up): I have never seen Dr. Animo being able to do so. Ultimate Wildmutt emerges from the rocks and runs back to his teammates, devolving back to Wildmutt and reverting back to Ben. (Ben): He was way powerful than he even was as D'Void. We really need to find out more about this. (Ester): Uh, Ben, are you...doing anything tonight? (Ben): M-Me? No. Why? (Ester): Would you like to go to, I don't know, a fancy restaurant perhaps? (Ben): I don't know. I've got to- Rook puts his hand at Ben's shoulder. (Rook): We shall find out about what Aloysius James Animo is planning. You should go with Ester have the fun. (Ben): Seriously? You let me take a break. (Maryana): You deserve it. (Ester): So, Ben, are you in a relationship? (Ben): With Maryana? She's just a friend. Anyway, gotta go. See you tonight, Ester. He transforms. (Fasttrack): Fasttrack! He runs away. Later, Ben is tying his bow tie for his tuxedo in his house. (Ben): I've gone on so many dates, and most of them ended in disaster. Hopefully this one will be better. Oh, wait! I need to give her a present! Argh... Okay, let's see. What do girls li- flowers! He runs outside and gets into the DX Mark 10, driving off. Minutes later, he pulls over at a florist store. He runs in, grabs a big bouquet of flowers and pays the money to the cashier, running outside, starting the car and driving off. (Ben): Oh, man! I'm gonna be late! He reaches an entrance to Undertown, driving in. He speeds up his driving, scaring a few aliens. He finally reaches the hot spot and pulls over right in front of Ester, still in normal clothes. Ben exits the DX Mark 10. (Ben): Sorry I'm late, Ester. (Ester): Late? You're half an hour early. (Ben): What? Oh. Sorry. (Ester): No pressure. Since you're here, give me some time to change. That way, we can have a longer date. (Ben): Okay. Later, Ben is talking to a male Kraaho as he's waiting for Ester to change. (Ben): I mean, I'm not sure if I like her. I like lots of girls, but I have a crush on my new teammate, but I still like Ester...or I used to. He sees Ester in a blue dress approaching. (Ben): Thanks for the advice, man. The Kraaho scratches his head as Ben walks up to Ester, escorting her to the DX Mark 10. He opens the front passenger door, and she gets in. Ben then opens the driver door and enters, grabbing the bouquet of flowers from the back seat. (Ben): Uh, here. I bought this for you. Ester slowly takes it. (Ester): Thanks, Ben. (Ben): No problem. He starts the car and drives off. In the meantime in Burger Shack, Alan, Rook and Maryana are talking. (Rook): We must attempt to defeat Dr. Animo by counter-attacking his attacks. (Alan): We don't know his weak spot, unless we just try our best. (Maryana): Yeah. Just keep attacking. She eats a few chilli fries. (Rook): I do not see the satisfaction in the fries of chilli. (Maryana): Okay, but you should seriously try some. In Dr. Animo's lair, Dr. Animo is punching a punching bag to practice his strength. (Dr. Animo): Raah! He punches it for the last time, and it flies out of its post and onto the ground. He bursts out of his lair, whistling. Mutant frogs, bats and tigers arrive. (Dr. Animo): Go, my pets! Wreak havoc, destroy everything you see, and most importantly, find Ben 10! The mutant animals go off. During that time, Ben and Ester arrive at a fancy restaurant. Ben parks the DX Mark 10 across the street and enters. Just as the door closes, one of Dr. Animo's mutant bats fly straight past the DX Mark 10, creating a little sound. (Ben): What's that sound? (Ester): Must be my tummy. They walk towards the counter and meet a male waiter. (Ben): Table for two, please. (Waiter): Very good, sir. Follow me. He leads them to a table for two against the wall, gesturing for them to sit down. He then grabs two menus from the counter and hands it to them.' (Waiter): I shall give you time to choose your meal. He bows and walks off. At Burger Shack, Alan, Rook and Maryana have finished eating. As they get up, they see mutant bats terrorizing the town from afar. (Alan): Animo? (Maryana): Definitely Animo. Alan morphs into his Pyronite form as the three run towards the mutant bats. Rook shifts his Proto-Tool into a bow, shooting multiple arrows at the bats. One bat screeches in a high pitch due to the pain received by the arrows. (Maryana, as the three close their ears): Too loud! (Alan): Wait until you see- hear Echo Echo! They open their ears. Alan shoots fire at the bats, who use their wings to direct it at Rook, who dodges. (Rook): These mutants have proven to be challenging adversaries. Vines grow on Maryana's OmniBlaster. She uses it to shoot seeds at the bats, which grow into vines, which trap them. The vines on the OmniBlaster disappear. At the restaurant, Ben and Ester have just finished ordering their food. (Ben): So, do you have a boyfriend? (Ester): You always like joking around, don't you? (Ben, pretending): Heh. Yeah. Ha ha ha. (Ester): Ben, I want to be with you. I like you. We have so much in common. (Ben): I know. We're both dynamic. (Ester): So, fill me in. How did Alan get on your team? (Ben): Turns out there was a competition set for the Plumbers' Helpers and the winner gets to join my team, and he won, so ta-da! (Ester): What about Maryana? (Ben): Her parents are busy Plumbers, so Grandpa assigned her to join my team. (Ester): I get it now. The waiter from earlier arrives with two plates of spaghetti and chocolate milkshakes. (Ben): Phew. The food's here. I'm hungry. Ben gulps down on his milkshake and slurps his spaghetti. (Ester): Oh, you. (Ben, mouth stuffed with food): Hmrph? Meanwhile, Alan, Rook and Maryana are still fighting the mutant bats, but the amount has doubled. (Alan): How are we gonna beat them? He goes super nova hot and spins around, shooting fire everywhere. The mutant bats dissolve into green liquid. (Maryana): Looks like you just did. (Rook): I have a solution as to how we can subdue Dr. Animo. He seems to gain power from mutant DNA, no? (Alan): Yeah, and...? (Rook): We merely have to destroy all yet-to-be-used liquified DNA. (Maryana): You're smart. (Rook, blushing): Gratitude. (Alan): Let's go. Dr. Animo arrives. (Dr. Animo): Tennyson's sidekicks? Pfft. (Rook): We do not kick sides. Dr. Animo facepalms. (Dr. Animo): Never mind. You'll all perish under the wrath of Dr. Animo! He laughs maniacally. (Alan): Isn't he crazy? (Rook, whispering to Maryana): We shall have to weaken him and tailgate him to his lair. (Maryana): That'll be easy...I think. She shifts her OmniBlaster into a boomerang, which she throws on the ground. It explodes on Dr. Animo. He is thrown back, and gets up, adjusting his chin. (Dr. Animo): Heh. You have your tricks. I have mine too! He flies towards Maryana and grabs her arm, swinging her with ease and throwing her behind him. She lands with a thud. (Maryana): Urgh! (Rook): Maryana! He shifts his Proto-Tool into a bow and arrow, using the bow to shoot arrows at Dr. Animo, who stumbles back and grabs a light pole, using it to hit Rook repeatedly, who falls to the ground. (Alan): What do I do? What do I do? He shoots fire at the light pole, burning it and melting it. (Dr. Animo): You! He grabs him and punches him in the face. (Dr. Animo): Ow! He slowly runs off. (Alan): We gotta follow him! He creates a hoverboard with the asphalt he is standing on, flying after Dr. Animo. Rook and Maryana slowly get up. (Rook): Are you alright, Miss Autumn? Major Events *Swampfire, Wildmutt, Ultimate Wildmutt and Fasttrack make their first reappearances. *Vulkanus makes his first reappearance. *Ester makes her first reappearance. *Ben's house and Burger Shack make their first reappearances. *Will and Dr. Animo make their first reappearance. *The DX Mark 10 makes its first reappearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Alan Albright *Rook Blonko *Maryana Autumn *Ester (first reappearance) Villains *Vulkanus (first reappearance) *Will Harangue (first reappearance) *Dr. Animo (first reappearance) Aliens used *Swampfire (first reappearance) *Wildmutt (first reappearance) *Ultimate Wildmutt (first reappearance) *Fasttrack (first reappearance) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti)